


The Fish and the Bird

by cinderlily



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A fish and a bird can marry, but where will they build their home?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fish and the Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel silly thanking [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**openice**](http://openice.livejournal.com/) AGAIN for her help with me writing this fic, but she brought it up. What can I say? These boys have us, hook line and sinker. Also, OMG. Is this cheesy and kind of angsty. Fair warning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Said The Whale::The Light Is You  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cook/archuleta](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/cook/archuleta), [fics](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/fics)  
  
  
He told himself he wasn’t going to let it get to him. Had reminded himself of all the times and all the fights he has had with them before, and how he had always been able to put it out of his mind and rise above it. He and Cook were in love, it didn’t matter what happened beyond that because love was what mattered. His parents had taught him that, even if they probably would take it all back if he admitted it to either of them.

But the thing was, she was his mother. (And maybe, just maybe, she had a point.) So her voice was in his head all day, repeating the words till he was just about at the verge of tears. Cook seemed to pick up on it really early, but waited until they were back in the hotel room to ask him about it.

“I take it going to get the flowers wasn’t the fun mom-son trip you thought it was going to be?” Cook asked as he stepped out of his shoes and flopped onto the bed.

Archie looked up miserably from the desk chair he was using to take his own shoes off. “Not really. “

“Come on, Archie,” Cook gave him a smile. “Your sister is getting married tomorrow. It’s really stressful, she probably didn’t mean anything she said.”

His shoes off, he walked over to the bed and curled up against Cook’s stomach, unwilling to look him in the eye. His voice came out small and sad. “It sounded to me like she meant it.”

Cook shifted so that he was spooning up against his back, hand rubbing up and down Archie’s arm. “It can’t be that bad.”

“She told me she was sad that she would never get to see me get married,” he let out in a rush, and even twelve hours later his stomach clenched at the words. Cook’s hand froze.

For a few seconds Cook was deadly still against his back and Archie wondered if he shouldn’t have admitted that. The relationship between Cook and his family was good on the surface, but there was always a line of tension there that Archie absolutely hated. They were his family, but now Cook was his family too, it hurt that they couldn’t see that.

“That wasn’t fair of her to say,” Cook said, his voice tight. “Not at all.”

Archie turned onto his back but stared at the ceiling rather than look over at Cook. “She told me I couldn’t marry a non-Mormon. She said that it was pointless. ‘A fish and a bird can marry, but where will they build their home?’”

His impression of his mom was cruel, but her words had been as well, so he didn’t feel much guilt there. From the corner of his eye he saw Cook close his eyes and exhale slowly, like he usually did when he was upset. He turned over to the opposite side that he had started on, facing Cook and nervously fidgeting with his lower lip.

“Don’t be mad at her,” he worried. Cause yea, it had hurt, but she was his mom. Moms are important.

Cook opened his eyes again, “I’m not mad at her, baby. I promise. I just…”

He paused again, breathed and then started over. “I don’t like to see you hurt and it wasn’t fair of your mom to say those things to you.”

“She makes a point,” Archie said with the same small voice as earlier. “My Mormonism is important to me, Cook. How are you going to feel about that in the long run?”

A muscle in Cook’s jaw flexed, ”**You** are important to me. Mormonism is a part of you.”

“You say that now but…”

“I will say that in ten years, or twenty, too,” Cook leaned in to kiss him. “Got it?”

Archie’s stomach relaxed slightly and he nodded. His throat was too tight to talk but he leaned in for another quick kiss. He turned over and snuggled back up against Cook, enjoyed the way the warmth made him feel. They lie like that for a while, no sound but the distant noise from the street below.

“I would build a glass bottom boat.”

In the silence Archie had almost fallen asleep. He blinked a few times. “What?”

“If you were a fish and I was a bird,” Cook said, his breath warm on Archie’s neck. “I would build a glass bottom boat and we would live there.”

It was a ridiculous image, totally impractical and stupid but it made Archie smile.

“I love you, Cook.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
